Markoth
Markoth – boss pojawiający się w grze Hollow Knight. Jest to Warrior Dream. Charakterystyka Markoth jest szaro-bordową ćmą. Posiada rogatą głowę i parę białych oczu, dolna część jego twarzy jest szarym futrem i przypomina futrzany kołnierz. Posiada w tym miejscu także naszyjnik z okrągłych korali. Pod futrem znajduje się postrzępiony, bordowy płaszcz, skrywający jego futro i krótkie odnóża. Historia Markoth był jedyną ćmą, poza Thistlewindem, która nosiła broń. Ten niepokonany wojownik odrzucił świat i Hallownest, udając się do Kingdom's Edge w celu odizolowania się. Poprzez medytację miał nadzieję odkryć dawno zapomnianą prawdę. Walczył z każdym kto by mu zagroził, niezależnie od ich powodów. Ostatecznie jednak zginął, a jego zwłoki pozostały samotne w Kingdom's Edge. W grze Hollow Knight Markoth pojawia się jako duch po tym jak gracz zdobędzie Dream Nail. Można go spotkać przy jego ciele w Kingdom's Edge i porozmawiać z nim. Markoth postrzega gracza jako kolejnego wścibskiego wojownika i rzuca mu wyzwanie walki. Po tym jak zostaje pokonany, dostrzega obecność swojego własnego, zapomnianego ciała. Przyznaje że nikt nigdy nie miał nad nim takiej władzy jak gracz. Dochodzi ostatecznie do wniosku, że Knight jest ciemnością która przyszła go pochłonąć, po czym rozpływa się w 200 sztuk Essence które zostają wchłonięte przez Dream Nail. Boss thumb|Markoth podczas walki Markoth pojawia się jako boss w Kingdom's Edge. Gracz musi posiadać Dream Nail i udać się do jego ciała, gdzie należy z nim porozmawiać. Po tym jak gracz zgodzi się na pojedynek, Markoth przejdzie do walki. Arena jest dużym pomieszczeniem pośrodku którego znajduje się ciało Markotha. Po obu stronach ciała rozciągają się po trzy platformy, na różnych wysokościach, oraz jedna nad samym centrum. Na arenę prowadzi jedno wejście, które pozostaje na czas walki zablokowane. Markoth unosi się w trakcie walki po całym pomieszczeniu i posiada dwa ataki: *Markoth na samym początku walki wyposażony jest w świecącą tarczę, która kręci się wokół niego, blokując ataki i zadając graczowi obrażenia. Gdy zostanie on sprowadzony do połowy swojego bazowego zdrowia, przywoła drugą tarczę, zapewniając sobie większą osłonę. *Markoth przywołuje miecze, które zatrzymują się na chwilę i namierzają gracza, po czym lecą prosto w wybranym kierunku. Markoth przywołuje pociski co 1-2 sekundy. Gdy zostanie sprowadzony do połowy swojego bazowego zdrowia, przyspieszy przywoływanie mieczy do około 0,75-1,25 sekundy. *Markoth zatrzymuje się i zaczyna kręcić swoją tarczą dookoła po coraz szerszych łukach, po czym znów je zawęża i przywołuje tarczę z powrotem do siebie. Druga tarcza, przywoływana gdy boss osiągnie połowę swojego zdrowia, będzie nadal orbitowała wokół Markotha i atak ten nie będzie na nią wpływał. W trakcie walki leczenie się może być bardzo trudne, ze względu na przywoływane przez bossa miecze, które przenikają przez teren. Jedyną okazją mogą być krótkie chwile, w których miecze lecą prosto przed siebie i nie namierzają już gracza. Nie są również zbyt szybkie, dzięki czemu w początkowej fazie walki łatwo jest ich unikać. Shape of Unn może okazać się przydatny do leczenia w każdej fazie, szczególnie w drugiej gdy miecze są szybsze. Gracz powinien trzymać się bliżej Markotha i skakać po rozmieszczonych na arenie platformach. Najlepszy moment do ataku nastaje gdy Markoth zaczyna kręcić swoją tarczą wokół siebie. Jeśli jest odpowiednio ustawiony, np. na platformie, gracz może mu zadać mnóstwo uderzeń Nailem lub zaklęciami Howling Wraiths/Abyss Shriek. Po tym jak Markoth zostanie pokonany, można z nim po raz ostatni porozmawiać, zanim rozpłynie się w 250 sztuk Essence dla Dream Naila. Godmaster Dialog Muzyka }} Ciekawostki *Tarcza z której korzysta Markoth jest bardzo podobna do tej którą zapewnia Dreamshield. en:Markoth Kategoria:Bossowie z Hallownest